Alexander's Story
by Shaladin
Summary: Chapter 5 up! Alex and Sandy meet some pokemorphs and make some good friends. Please read and review.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon  
  
Hi, I'm Alexander, an Articuno pokemorph. I have dark blue hair, fairly tanned skin, deep red eyes, a pair of large blue wings, and a long light blue tail. I usually wear dark blue jeans and a gray t-shirt with a golden necklace with a sapphire on it as well as a pair of blue shoes. My best friend is Sandra, or Sandy, as she likes to be called, a Suicune morph. She usually wears blue jean shorts and a light green t-shirt with a teardrop shaped sapphire on a golden necklace and a pair of deep blue shoes. She has light blue fur covering her body with the occasional white diamond spot. She also has the Suicune's crest, albeit smaller. There are four others with us, a Ninetails morph, Nina, or Bob as she likes being called, I don't understand why, a Vulpix morph, Vincent, or Vince as he is called by us, an Eevee morph, Evin, and an Espeon morph, Edger, or Eddie as we call him. I'll describe them when I get to them in the story.  
My story begins at my hometown of Blackthorn where I've lived all my life. I was born as an Articuno pokemorph and on my sixth birthday it was snowing and I went up into the mountains near Blackthorn and went exploring. I'd been wandering for a while and decided to rest for a while. I didn't stop because of the cold. The cold didn't bother me, in fact it felt good. I stopped because the snow was blowing so fast I couldn't see. After sitting a while I noticed the snow letting up so I went on my way again, looking for something without knowing what it was that I was looking for. Well soon after I got up I found what I was searching for, it was a young Articuno. It looked to be no higher than level twenty. I slowly approached it with one hand outstretched as a sign of friendship. It looked at me long and hard, wondering if I could be trusted. Finally it slowly walked up to me and held out a wing to touch my hand, returning my sign of friendship. We sat in that same spot on the mountain all day just talking and developing a bond with each other. I learned it was a he and named him Storm. At the end of the day I asked it if it would like to be my pokemon. It agreed and I held out a pokeball and it touched it's beak to the button and was absorbed I soon found out he was indeed at level twenty. From that day on we have been the best of friends.  
About four years later I met Sandra on my usual walk around the city. I first saw her walking out of the pokemon center. I thought I was walking into a dream. She was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. Her hair was flowing like a river down her back and her crest was shining in the sunlight like a diamond. She wore a light green t-shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts. Her face was covered in light blue fur with a small diamond of white at the neck and her eyes were a deep red like mine. I noticed her look at me out of the corner of her eye and smiled at me. Then she turned to me and started walking my way and I stopped dead in my tracks. Then just to make sure it was really happening to me, I pinched myself on the arm. It hurt, so I wasn't dreaming. Once she got close enough she said, "Hi, I'm Sandra. I see you're a pokemorph too. Would you like to be friends?" I stood there for a moment, dumbstruck, and then finally said, "Sure, I'd like to be your friend. My name's Alexander. It's nice to meet you Sandra." She smiled at me and said, "Call me Sandy. Do you have a nickname too?" I found myself smiling too and then I said, "Yea, just call me Alex." Then smiling together we walked around talking to each other. I learned she was the same age as me and she even had a suicune that she named River that she found on the same day I found Storm and had just moved here. Her dad just got a promotion and they had to move to Blackthorn where the new job was. They actually moved into the house next door. Well from then on Sandy and I have been inseparable.  
  
  
Well, What do you think? I need to know if anyone will read if I write more. Please review. 


	2. The beginnings of an adventure

Well, I finally had some inspiration. It's my birthday and I decided to sit down and work on one of my stories during myths and legends class. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, I typed it during my study hall. Here goes nothing.  
  
A few years passed and soon Sandy and I were old enough to go on our pokemon journeys. I went to bed the night before earlier than usual and fully clothed after I set my alarm clock for the perfect time. I wanted to be ready to go as soon as I got up. I gave a glance over to my old and beaten up backpack as I fell asleep. That night I dreamt that I was battling the elite four, the crowds cheering and the time I spent training finally worthwhile.  
  
Suddenly I was awoken by the blaring of the alarm. I quickly jumped out of bead, turned off the alarm, and then ran down the stairs, gliding the last few to save time. I went off to the bathroom and then went to the kitchen and saw my breakfast of eggs and toast already made. As I sat down I noticed a paper with, To Alex, from dad, written on it. I opened it and it read, "I wish I could be there to watch you start your journey, but work has been relentless lately and we need everyone here. I've asked your mother to give you something for me since I'm not there to give it to you myself. I'm sure that it will come in handy on your journey. Good luck son."  
  
After I finished reading it I ate the rest of my breakfast and headed off to the living room where I found mom sitting on the couch with a box on her lap. When she noticed me she stood up smiling and said, "Well I guess you're finally going to start your journey today. Your dad told me to give this to you." She handed me the box and when I opened it I found potions, antidotes, full heals and pokeballs sitting on top of a new backpack and a spare set of clothes. I took everything out of the box and put them in the backpack and thanking mom gave her a hug. Then I ran back upstairs and put the rest of the stuff from my old backpack and put it in the new one and then went back downstairs. I then gave mom one last hug as I went out the door on my way over to Sandy's house.  
  
I met Sandy outside her door and she was all ready to go. So we headed over to professor Aspen's lab. When we got there he was happy to tell us we were the first ones there and that we got to choose from torchic, treeco, or mudkip as our starters. I picked the torchic and Sandy picked the mudkip. He also gave each of us five extra pokeballs and a pokedex. As we walked out the door of the lab he yelled out to us, "Good luck to you."  
  
As we left the city of Blackthorn we reached a hill. We turned back and looked over the city and then Sandy looked over to me and said, "I'm going to really miss this place." I looked over to her and said, "So am I Sandy, so am I." After a minute we turned back to the path and headed off to Newbark town. We decided to have a race to a tree we saw not too far ahead. So with high spirits, our adventure begins.  
So, What do you think? Like it or don't like it? I need feedback to keep going so please review. But on another note: Yahoo! It's my birthday! 


	3. making camp

Here we go, Chapter 3.  
Later on that day we decided to set up camp. I took a quick look at my pokegear's map and saw we were about halfway to Newbark Town, our first destination. Then I pressed a few buttons and saw that the time was 6:05 pm. A few minutes later we stopped because it was starting to get dark. I started to set up a fire with some sticks and some rocks and after I got them all stacked up my torchic, which I had named Blaze, set the sticks on fire with an ember. Smiling, I patted him on the head and began to set up for dinner. While I got out the cooking utensils Sandy went off to the nearby river and brought back some water.   
After she came back I started cooking up some food for dinner. After we all ate we sat around the fire and talked for a while. Then we started to get tired so we set up our tents to sleep. We said goodnight and went into our tents. I fell aleep with Blaze sitting on my chest sleeping quietly, snuggling as close to me as he could. And so, the first day of my journer draws to a close.  
So, What do you think? I know it's short but I've been playing pokemon sapphire and going to school and havn't been able to write much. Please review. I'm starting to think noone likes my writing. The next chapter should be up soon. 


	4. Getting there

Well here we are, chapter 4. This just might be the longest chapter I've added so far. I hope it goes well. By the way, thanks to Dranzer for reviewing, it means a lot to me. Ok, lets get started.  
I awoke early the next morning and woke up Blaze, who was still sleeping on my chest. Then after I got dressed in some new clothes, I headed out of my tent and found Sandy cooking some toast and eggs over a fire. She looked up at me and then smiled and said, "Good morning, did you sleep well?" "Yea," I said, "I slept like a rock." "Well that's good," she said, "because we got a long way to go today." I looked at my pokegear's map and said, "Boy do we ever."  
  
When the eggs were done we ate and talked for a while. After breakfast we packed up our stuff and I began walking towards Newbark town with Blaze on my shoulder and Sandy by my side.  
  
We walked on, sometimes jumping over short ledges into tall grass, but we never ran into any pokemon. We guessed it was because we were making so much nois moving about that we scared them away. "So much for catching somthing before we get to Newbark town," I said.  
  
Around noon we set up lunch and ate before we set off again. After a while we heard a rustling in the bushes off to our left. Upon closer inspection we discovered eight young eevee pups, just barely old enough to be on their own without their parents. I was very surprised by this, eevees are very rare and people usually only find one at most, so finding eight was a miracle.  
  
I sank to the ground in awe, when the eevee pups came walking up to me and Sandy. One of the eeves went up to sandy and started rubbing against her lag and then Sandy bent down and said, "Aww, your so cute!" as she picked it up. It gave a happy "Vee!" as she held it up. "It's amazing how trusting they are," I said, "They came right up to us." At this two of them jumped in my lap and started licking my face. I started laughing and petting the two that had "attacked" me as I looked over and saw that Sandy was in the same situation that I was in, laughing and being licked by the eevee in her arms. The other five started feeling left out I guess, because they split up and three went after Sandy, who was now on the ground, and two went after me.  
  
Blaze went up to one of the ones by me and started playing with it, rolling about and having a good time. After a while some of the other eevee joined in and they started a game of tag. Sandy and I watched as they all ran about and had a good time.  
  
After a while, I had an idea, I asked the eevee if they would like to come with us on our journey. We promised to take good care of them. They started talking amoungst themselves and then four of them walked up to each of us and nodded. Thanking them, I set four empty pokeballs in front of them. They each touched the balls with their noses and were sucked in. They didn't even fight. I looked over to where Sandy was and saw the same thing happen with the four that went over to her. Smiling, we both gave a victory sign and clipped the balls to our belts and started off again.  
  
After a few more hours of walking we came to a hill. As we reached the top we saw our destination, Newbark town. Overjoyed, we ran down the hell in a race to see who could get to the town first.  
Ok people, the part you've all been waiting for. Please review! After this chapter a few more characters should pop up. But I want reviews, Ok? 


	5. Meeting new friends

Ok, chapter 5. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a good friend of mine, Aya, I hope to see you soon. In this chapter I hope to introduce some new characters, the names should be farmiliar to you. Well, lets get going.  
  
As we ran down the hill I realized that this town was a lot bigger than I first thought it would be. It had a pokemart, a few resturants, a lab, and a pokemon center, as well as the houses, so it was huge. We first stopped at the pokemart and picked up some potions and antidotes. then we went over to the pokemon center to have our pokemon checked and healed.  
  
After that we decided to go get regestered for the Johto league and the nurse said that we should head over to the professors lab just down the street and he would register us. We thanked her and grabbed our pokemon and headed to meet the professor.  
  
We headed down the road and soon found the lab. You couldn't miss it, it was huge. Inside the proffessor was looking at a microscope, muttering to himself and writing notes. Curious we walked over to him and I tapped him on the shoulder. He tensed for a second then looked up at us and said, "Yes, how may I help you?" I said, "We're new trainers and were told to come here to register for the Johto league."  
  
He gave a quick smile and then said, "Well then, I'll help you get started. By the way, I'm professor Elm." I smiled and shaking his hand introduced myself and Sandy.  
  
He told us to follow him and he led us to a room with a big computer and then asked both of us to give him our pokedex. We gave them to him and he put them in the computer and a few seconds later they popped back out with a ding. He handed them back and said, "You are now registered for the Johto league, the first gym is in Violet city. Good luck to you both." We thanked him and made our way out of the lab.  
  
As we walked back to the pokemon center, we started to get hungry. After a bit of considering we decided to enter a burger joint just down the street from the center. As we entered we drew a lot of attention because of our looks. One or two of the ten people in the burger joint stared at us, but the rest of them turned back to their food. One person actually came up to us and asked for our autographs, like we were stars or somthing.  
  
After that, we sat down in one of the open booths and a waitress came by and we ordered our food. We talked for a while as we waited for our food. Then we ate our food and had a good time talking about what to do untill we got to Violet city. After we finished we got up and I left the money for the food and a tip for the waitress.  
  
As we walked back to the pokemon center I noticed a few pokemorphs in an alley talking an laughing together. As we walked closer I saw there was a male vulpix morph, a young male eevee morph, and what at first glance appeared to be a male ninetails morph, but which was a female. The little eevee seemed to be very hyper, like he was on a sugar high, and couldn't seem to sit still. The vulpix morph laughed at the energy of his little friend.  
  
Sandy and I walked over to them and the vulpix morph, who was wearing a pair of bluejeans and a green shirt and red shoes, noticed us and said, "Hello there, I'm Vincent, or Vince to my friends. Who are you?" We introduced ourselves and then Vince said, "These are my friends, the hyper eevee morph is Evin, and the ninetails morph is Nina," At this Nina shot a glare at Vince and he quickly said, "But she prefers to be called Bob. Don't ask." We had a good laugh at that, even Bob started to laugh for a while.  
  
Afterwords we all sat down and talked. Well, at least most of us did. Evin was jumping about so much I thought his tail was on fire, he was just a streak of brown and white fur, an orange shirt bluejeans and white sneakers. Bob seemed to relax a bit more after a while and sat back in her bluejeans, red shirt and blue shoes. She also had a silver necklace with a flame pendant on it.  
  
After talking for a while we started to get tired and I asked the others if they would like to come with us on our journey and to stay at the pokemon center. They agreed and we went there and got some rooms for the night. Then we went off to bed and planned for our journey, then we went to bed.  
  
Well what do you think? Good, bad, neautral? I need some input people. Plot bunnies are dropping like flies. They feed on reviews. Feed them! They're starving! Hey! Get off my leg Fluffy, I'm working on it! Please review!  
  
P.S. If you want a picture of Fluffy the plot bunny, give me an E-mail and I'll try to send you a picture. Hopefully my scanner or digital camera works. 


End file.
